


Stray

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Summer storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night when the dog showed up at Rask’s house.





	Stray

“He’s still standing out there,” David said looking out the window. “Are you sure we can’t—“

“It’s a stray David,” Tuukka interrupted. “It could have distemper or fleas or who knows what else.”

“But it’s raining,” David said peeking out the window again.

“Hey, he’ll be fine,” Tuukka said gently pulling his boyfriend away from the window. “Dogs are survivors. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

 

It had been hours since David’s breathing had levelled out and Tuukka had watched midnight come and go before giving up on sleep and sliding out of bed. He pulled on sweats and a t-shirt and quietly left the room. He headed downstairs and opened the front door, looking out into the dark rainy night. The white shape of the dog was still visible next to the mail box. Tuukka shook his head in disbelief and whistled softly.

“Wait here,” Tuukka ordered as the dog raced up the steps into the house. Tuukka closed the door and walked to the bathroom, returning with an armload of towels. “You know a cat would have had the sense to get out of the rain,” he pointed out as he set to work towelling the thick white coat which was completely waterlogged. Once the dog was mostly dry Tuukka spread some more towels on the kitchen floor for the dog to use as a bed and headed back upstairs. He undressed and slipped back into bed.

“Thank you Tuukka,” David said sleepily, curling up close to him.

Tuukka squeezed David’s hand and let the steady beat of the rain against the window lull him to sleep.


End file.
